


Making the Bed

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Adam Adamant Lives!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Georgie needs some help with her latest purchase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making the Bed

**Author's Note:**

> From a 'Domestic pairings' meme; prompt was "Adam Adamant / Georgina Jones - making the bed"

"Miss Jones," Adam remarked, "it would appear that somebody — for what purpose I cannot begin to fathom — has left half a hundredweight of lumber in your flat." 

"That's what you're here for," Georgina said patiently. "It's a Swedish flat-packed luxury double bed. I bought it at Peter Jones." 

Adam gave the stack of timber another look. "A most reputable department store; at least, that is how I recall it. And yet they dare to pass this off as an item of furniture?" He grasped his sword cane. "I shall have to have words with the proprietor." 

"No, that's how it's supposed to come," Georgina explained. "You put it together yourself. But it needs two people. Look." She brandished a sheaf of papers. "These are the instructions. They were in the last box, of course. They always are." 

Adam shook his head. "In my day, it was said that no gentleman bought his own furniture. Now people are expected not only to purchase their own furniture, but to construct it?" 

"It's quite easy. You just need to hold the bits together while I put the screws in." Georgina glanced down the first page. "This bit's got to be one of the sides. Now I need to put two pegs in this headboard thingy and then it'll slot into these holes. Oh, just put that on the settee," she added, seeing that Adam had removed his jacket and was wondering where he might safely hang it. 

"Thank you, Miss Jones." Having dealt with the question of the jacket, Adam joined Georgina as she delved in the packet of fixings. "Allow me to assist you with the headboard." 

"Don't worry, I've got it." Georgina guided the panel into the slot that appeared to be marked for it. "Can you hold that there while I screw it in? Oof, it's harder than it looks. Now I need the other end..." She looked from the plans to the two pieces of bed she'd screwed together. "Or maybe that _is_ the other end." She gave the plans another baffled look. "You see, this one's got the doofer at the top, but that one's got the thingummy on the front. Or is it the back?" 

"Might I suggest..." Adam began, reaching for the plans. 

"Don't let go of the headboard!" Georgina hastily interjected. "I bet it won't stay on by itself. No, I was right the first time. This bit goes here... could you hang onto it as well?" 

"Since my arms are not seven feet long, this seems unlikely." 

"Don't worry," Georgie reassured him cheerfully. "I'm sure you'll manage. Now where did I put that screwdriver?" 

"Might one enquire," Adam said, bending awkwardly to keep the disparate pieces of the nascent bed together, "why you felt the need for a new bed in the first place?" 

"Well, I thought the old one had just about had it." A wicked gleam came into her eye. "It's never been the same since we had to subdue Cynthia Jeavons on it. It wasn't built for threesomes, poor thing." 

"Miss Jones!" Adam's memories of Miss Jeavons were not happy ones: the woman had combined an angelic face with a devious mind and morals that made Georgie look like a prude. 

"Don't worry, I'm sure the new one'll stand up to anything. Bet you we can restrain who we like on it. I'll ask Rosie round if you like: she's always up for anything like a pillow fight." Georgie giggled. "Or we could send for Simms and get him to dress up as a scheming villainess." 

"We could, of course, summon Simms now and ask him to assist us," Adam suggested. 

Georgina, now kneeling among dismantled pieces of bed, smiled up at him. "Oh, I think it's more fun with just the two of us. Don't you?"


End file.
